


Husband Material

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji makes a lot—a lot, so much—a LOT of food for a picnic with Yu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband Material

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just dumb fluff im sorry
> 
> "kanji wants to spend time with souji, but he's not sure how to go about it. so he prompts for them to have a picnic! and he goes all out, making preparations and cooking all the food and getting a nice blanket, not to mention thinking about what to talk about... he's so excited he can barely sleep... by the time they get around to actually hanging out, kanji's burned himself out and he's tired at the picnic. souji's very happy regardless and they end up having a nap together" - udon-doodles

"And that's the last of 'em.."

Kanji proudly undid his apron and stared at the large array of food that he— _he,_ cooked all by himself. There's a little bit of everything: salads, sandwiches, side dishes, and desserts too. A very large, gooey chocolate cake with sweet whipped cream, topped with meticulously crafted bunnies, bears, cats (mostly cats) made of milky white chocolate. Each one took him about thirty minutes. Ten to shape them, five to add the little drizzles of vanilla syrup for their faces, and fifteen for them to properly harden. They look _pretty damn cute._

Yu has a sweet tooth, so Kanji had definitely put some effort into accommodating for it, but desserts aren't the only dishes that deserve a spotlight.

Along with the many sweet treats he prepared, curries of varying spices and meats also joined the basket, drizzled with striking-yellow shreds of aromatic ginger and fresh vegetables. Chicken, beef, tofu, just to name a few. The locally famous Tatsumi curry recipe has been hailed as the best in all of Inaba, it's ingredients kept secret by Kanji and his mother. Curry isn't their only specialty, Kanji's ma sure can make some _mean_ potato salad. Kanji had to dig through the cabinets for the written instructions 'cause no way is she going to help out. Yu's only getting what Kanji makes!

_I'll show Senpai how good of a cook I really am!_

After being invited to eat lunch with Yu a few days ago, Kanji was able to sample what he made. Boy, was it delicious.. He's born with talent, but not with just cooking alone: amazing leadership, fantastic grades, and just how goddamn nice of a person he is! He's just so accepting, understanding, even after what happened in that stupid bathouse..

Before he knew it, Kanji seemed to have formed a little crush on him. Well, not a crush, more like, um.. _He's just a really good guy, dammit! And he's also good looking, smart.. Tall, too. The way his fluffy hair bounces when he takes a step—_ Kanji's nosebleed almost dripped on the food.

Many tissue papers later, Kanji cleaned up the rest of the red liquid and calmed himself down, taking deep breaths because he's nervous as hell.. His legs even got a bit shaky after Yu agreed to hang out with him ( _just_ the two of them), and that was only over the phone. Tomorrow. Well, technically, it's already _tomorrow._ Kanji stayed up all night preparing, so let's see.. He started right after coming home from school, now it's.. 11 A.M. Great! Just a few minutes until they meet.

Kanji was too excited to even close his eyes for a minute. There's _so many_ things he had to think about, like Yu's favorite foods, favorite sweets, even what to talk about during their "date" (just saying that word made Kanji giggle like a dork). Who needs sleep, anyway? Wimps do, that's for sure.

It's about time to leave. Wouldn't want to be late. "Ma! I'm headin' out!"

With the picnic basket clasped firmly in his hand, Kanji bursted through the door like a madman, loudly closing it behind him before racing to the flood plain. His legs felt a bit heavy for some reason. It definitely couldn't be because he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Definitely.

Seems like Yu came here early too. "Hey, Senpai!!" As he looked up from the stray cat he was petting, Yu cheerfully waved at Kanji with a smile, immediately bringing out a shade of light pink on the delinquent's cheeks. _C-Cute.._ Keeping the basket close to his chest, Kanji approached Yu while ignoring the sudden increase in his heart rate. Calm down, Tatsumi, looking like an idiot in front of Yu-senpai won't do any good. 

Just in case, Kanji made sure to keep a few handkerchiefs in his pocket if another nosebleed occurs.

"You had to run all the way here?" Kanji's oblivious to the fact that he's drenched in sweat.

"Y-Yup! Wanted to get a good spot for us!"

How nice of him. He really didn't have to do all of this, but Kanji insisted that he'd prepare every single thing on his own, from the basket to the food inside of it. Yu would've at least made something quick, like a few of the dishes he cooked for lunch during this week, since Kanji seemed to have really enjoyed them. He's actually quite stubborn—determined, so Yu decided to sit one out and have Kanji do it. For some reason, Kanji ended up thanking Yu multiple times for accepting his invitation to hang out with him, and for literally not doing any of the cooking.

It's not like Yu-senpai's bad at the kitchen, of course not! In fact, the food he's made is quite possibly some of the best Kanji's ever had his whole life. He just wants to make Yu proud, as a fighter, and one hell of a dedicated chef.

But.. Yu wasn't expecting to see this _much_. Kanji went all out, an obvious understatement.

After setting up an adorable kitty patterned blanket for the two of them, Kanji neatly arranged every container, every box, every morsel he's put his heart and soul into making in front of the boy they truly belong to. The lids popped off, and Yu immediately recognized the aromas of the various foods. The cake in particular made his mouth water the most, and the little milk chocolate cats scattered about made him squee with delight.

"Kanji.. T-This—This is amazing!"

"Y-You really think so, Yu-senpai?!" Kanji asked with an optimistic smile. He just looks so goddamn happy that he can't help but smile as well. Even with that, his eyes still felt a bit heavy.. Probably should've drank more coffee before coming here, but Kanji wouldn't have wanted to lose his appetite.

And so, Yu and Kanji dug in, full force. Well, mostly Yu—In fact, only Yu. Kanji was too fatigued to even lift a spoon. There he sat, right across from Yu with a paper plate in one hand and a spoon in the other, tired eyes fluttering from exhaustion.

Yu continued to eat with stuffed cheeks, sampling each and every single one of Kanji's lovingly made lunches. Everything just tasted so amazing and complimented each other so well, it's astonishing that Kanji's never brought anything he made at home to school for lunchtime. If this is what he regularly cooks, Yu would happily join him for lunch anytime! This potato salad is to _die_ for, and the familiar taste of the famed Tatsumi family curry still resonated within Yu after he visited the textile shop a few weeks ago. Kanji's mother insisted that he try it, and Yu's very glad that he had the honor to taste this delicacy. Just.. _Amazing._

Maybe if Kanji liked him back, he'll teach him how to make it. Just the thought made Yu blush red, imagining him and Kanji working together like a married couple in the kitchen—Oh my god.. Yu quietly sighed as he put down an empty container, smiling at the boy sleeping in front of— _sleeping?.._ "Kanji?"

A quiet snore was all he heard.

Kanji must've stayed up late to prepare everything. Those dark circles under his eyes were rather obvious, and throughout their entire "date" (just saying that word made Yu giggle like a dork), Kanji would close his eyes for longer periods of time than he should've. Not blinks, but full-on mini naps while sitting down. Truth is, Yu's also pretty tired—really tired, actually. There's _so many_ things he had to think about before meeting up with Kanji, like what to talk about and stuff, but it seems like he doesn't have to worry about that now.

Yu stared at Kanji for a while before he quickly put away the boxes and sat beside him, heart racing as he slowly laid right next to Kanji. Facing away, of course, as if Yu could handle looking at him directly. It's like sleeping right next to a big teddy bear. Kanji's like a big, warm teddy bear.

A nap sounds just about right at this moment. Next to Kanji. Practically a dream come true.

"..G..night, Yu-senpai.."

"G-Goodnight!"

**Author's Note:**

> obviously they're about to have wet dreams about each other..


End file.
